


Undead

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Walking Dead (Canon divergent)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Death, Gore, Hannigram - Freeform, Hunting, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Violence, hannibal wants to be a cannibal, hannibal/twd, no dogs sadly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: We all know how Hannibal and Will fight alongside each other against the living-- but what about the dead?Crossover of The Walking Dead and Hannibal. TWD canon divergent. They're nobody but themselves.





	Undead

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! How fun.

'September 13, 20XX  
People aren't taught what to do in case of apocalypse. We are only told what we know for sure-- stockpile canned food, keep your medical record up to date, keep water and medicine within arm's reach.  
It's been three months since the world went down. People are scatters, few and far between. The dead aren't.  
Humanity is not the top of the food chain.  
We are lucky to be a small group. We aren't loud, and we do not attract the hoards that crowd the cities. The air is not fouled. We can safely hunt. Abigail and I managed to find someone's fully stocked RV, and only had to kill one for it.  
It's getting harder. Winter draws closer every day, and when it comes, we will be stuck. We can only hope that we have adequate defence before the first hard freeze.'  
Will Graham sighed as he closed his journal, rubbing a hand over his scruff and looking out at the woods as he set his pen down. His little book was how he kept his sanity, nowadays, when Hannibal kept watch and Abigail insisted on trying to hunt and gather. He checked his watch, then got up and stepped outside into the cool air of autumn.  
"Hey, Hannibal. Your watch is over." He spoke to him as he climbed the ladder, pulling himself onto the roof.  
Hannibal glanced at him, looking out over the tree line.  
"I am waiting for Abigail to come back. I heard her gunshot." He murmured, then focused on where she had vanished. "I only hope she was firing at an animal."  
Will paused, nodding quietly, and staring out at the woods. He sat next to Hannibal, also watching and waiting. That was all they could do.  
He breathed an audible sigh and sagged with relief when Abigail came out of the woods, dragging a deer behind her. Will and Hannibal both made their way down from their RV, landing neatly on the ground and going up to her.  
"I am glad you came back safely. I always worry when you venture off on your own," Hannibal murmured. "This should feed us for a few days."  
Will gave the young woman a hug, smiling at her. "Good catch, Abigail. We needed it."  
She almost glowed with pride, smiling at the two men. "It was grazing... I really got lucky."  
"You also got lucky that you didn't attract any of /them/ with your gunshot." Hannibal said slowly, staring into the woods. "I thought we agreed that you would use a silencer."  
"I forgot." Abigail spoke sheepishly, shrugging. "But I got the deer, and didn't get attacked, so..."  
"Just be careful next time." Will said after a moment, cutting off Hannibal's next remark. "We don't want you to get killed. All we have is each other, and the smaller the group gets, the more danger we're all in."  
She paused and then nodded, as did Hannibal. They were all alive and they would have enough food for at least a few days.  
They got to work skinning the animal, Will beginning to work on tanning the skin to the best of his ability. Hannibal butchered the meat, and Abigail went back and forth between the two adults, helping them when she was needed. It took the rest of the day to get the meat done, and the skin wasn't yet ready, so they put it on top of the vehicle to continue drying.  
Will took the night shift, Hannibal going inside, and Abigail in the tent they had set up next to the RV. It was quiet aside from the occasional ruffle of the birds in the trees, and the sounds of the frogs.  
Luckily Will heard no snarling, no growling. It was just calm and quiet, almost like they were just on the run. Like it wasn't an apocalypse amongst the undead.  
He stared out across the dark woods, sighing and watching for hours as the moon slid across the sky. A thought nagged at him that they were the only people still on earth, even though he knew that wasn't possible. Was it?  
He jumped slightly when he heard a rustle, gripping the dagger that Hannibal had given him. He focused on the brush where it had come from, hearing the telltale beginnings of a snarl. Will carefully made his way down and across the back, just waiting there for the creature to come out of the brush, and sure enough, one staggered out. He gripped it tighter as it sauntered closer, managing a quick, clean stab between the eyes.  
Will watched it drop to the ground, sighing and checking the perimeter before he headed back up to his watch.  
The night proceeded on after that with no issue.  
In the morning they went back to work on their deer, Hannibal on watch once more. Will took care of the meat, and Abigail patrolled the perimeter. There wasn't much they could do to the hide but wait.  
"One of them showed up last night." Hannibal broke the silence between the two men, looking down at him. "I saw the body."  
"Don't call it a body. It wasn't alive." Will grunted, wiping his forehead with his forearm. "But, yeah. One of them showed up, I killed it, it was fine. It wasn't a bad fight." He shrugged, continuing his work.  
"Perhaps we should consider leaving soon, if they are beginning to show up." Hannibal mused. "They will only get more common and more vicious, and we already are only a group of three."  
Will understood the implication-- Hannibal was saying that if they stayed, one of them would die. It probably wouldn't be Hannibal, of course.  
"You're not wrong." He said finally, looking at him as he set the meat to smoke. They'd let it for the rest of the day and overnight, and then if they packed it right, they could make it last for as long as they needed. "But what happens if we run out of fuel? We're stuck wherever we break down."  
Hannibal shrugged, looking back out over the trees. "Then we will find another car and siphon the gas. In situations like this, legality flies out the window. I understand that it would be difficult for you, as a former FBI agent."  
"I was a teacher who worked for the FBI part time, _Doctor._ " He poked some fun at the older man. "However illegal it is, it's necessary. That's survival."  
Hannibal gave him a sharp toothed smile. "Precisely, Will."  
They chatted while Will worked for a while before they traded jobs, continuing the conversation. Abigail came by to move the deer hide and make sure it didn't dry a hard sheet, then went back to her walk.  
For now, everything was peaceful.


End file.
